Goblin Footprint
Category:Guides Goblin footprints are targets on the ground in various places that will allow you to re-view past cutscenes, similar in function to the Past Event Watchers found in every town zone. Goblin Footprints are found in almost every zone of Vana'diel, usually close to zone lines, and will only be activated if you have previously viewed a cutscene in that zone. Upon 'talking to' the footprint, you'll receive one of three messages: #You see nothing out of the ordinary. #You can hear a strange voice... "Items, items, la la la la la~" #You can hear a strange raspy voice... If you receive message 2 or 3, you can view a cutscene at this point by Trading anything to the Footprint, including gil. You do not lose anything you trade to it. At this point Ramblix (in the few zones with message 3, Trailmix) the Goblin will show up and present you with a list of cutscenes previously viewed in this area. Footprint Details |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Altar Room |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Arrapago Reef |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Aydeewa Subterrane |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Balga's Dais |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Batallia Downs |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Beadeaux |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Bibiki Bay |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Boneyard Gully |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Buburimu Peninsula |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Caedarva Mire |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Carpenters' Landing |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Castle Oztroja |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Cloister of Storms |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Davoi |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Delkfutt's Tower |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Dragon's Aery |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| East Sarutabaruta |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Eldieme Necropolis |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Full Moon Fountain |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Garlaige Citadel |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Ghelsba Outpost |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Gusgen Mines |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Hall of Transference |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Hall of the Gods |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| La Theine Plateau |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Inner Horutoto Ruins |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Jugner Forest |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Lower Delkfutt's Tower |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Lufaise Meadows |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Maze of Shakhrami |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Meriphataud Mountains |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Misareaux Coast |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Monastic Cavern |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| North Gustaberg |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Oldton Movalpolos |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Ordelle's Caves |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Outer Horutoto Ruins |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Phomiuna Aqueducts |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Pso'Xja |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Qufim Island |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Quicksand Caves |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Ro'Maeve |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Ru'Aun Gardens |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Sacrarium |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Sauromugue Champaign |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Spire of Dem |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Spire of Holla |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Spire of Mea |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Tahrongi Canyon |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Talacca Cove |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| The Boyahda Tree |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| The Celestial Nexus |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| The Garden of Ru'Hmet |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| The Shrine of Ru'Avitau |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| The Shrouded Maw |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Toraimarai Canal |- |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| Yuhtunga Jungle |}